


Guanxi

by TheHuskyDragon



Category: Original Work, The Dragons under the Mountain
Genre: Blood, F/F, Lucid Dreaming, Minor Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuskyDragon/pseuds/TheHuskyDragon
Summary: a collection of mind reading Icetail twins. these are meant to be really short each chapter





	Guanxi

_One_

 

I was dreaming again, that was obvious. But no matter what I wanted to do, what I _did_ it didn't end.

 

Outside of the dream-- I was still asleep-- I licked my nose and lips, both bleeding too much. Nadyne woke up, disturbed and startled by my sounds. She shook my shoulder. Soft at first but soon growing with firmness.

 

I was facing away from her, towards the wall on my right side. I shifted, falling deeper into the dream.

 

There was blood dripping down my face in the dream. The ground shifted from stone to grass to things from other planets-

 

My eyes snapped open, and still not being able to see anything, I turned over. I unsheathed my claws, inches long, before stopping just short if hitting the offender in the face.

 

It was Nadyne, with the most betrayed expression on her face. I re-sheathed my claws, pawing at her face. I licked my face again, feeling some liquid drip down. _That' s how that happened. She only dreams if she' s encouraged..._

 

Her expression softened, understanding. _It was my fault_. She knew very well that I can read her mind.

 

“No it's not,” it wasn't a lie. It was _my_ fault.


End file.
